


Like Lemon Bars

by fillmeupdaddy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillmeupdaddy/pseuds/fillmeupdaddy
Summary: Bucky smirked, low and dangerous, thick sexual tension simmered in the air between them. Tony felt trapped under Bucky’s smirk like he was going to pounce on him anytime, pin him to the expensive marble counter and have his wicked ways with him. Not that Tony was complaining, not in the slightest.





	Like Lemon Bars

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really craving lemon bars, hence the name not relating to the content at all. 
> 
> Enjoy yall!

Tony doesn’t know how long it’s been. He feels timeless, floating when he closes his eyes and sees, hears their voices. Knowing that staying locked up in his workshop on the pretense of “improving the suit” is not going to help his current situation. Still, Tony sulks with his fourth, maybe fifth, cup of coffee with Jarvis for company. 

Tony knew it wasn’t a good idea to stop and talk to Howard’s friends that had come up to him after the Expo. They often made him overly critical of the work he’d done, even though he had poured everything of himself into them. Steve and Bucky, his overprotective super-soldiers, wanted to drag him away, knowing how Tony would always fall into a manic pit of panic afterward. But the hounds were waving him over and Tony knew, just knew he couldn’t leave without suffering through their brutal judgment of his inventions next to his father’s. So he’d gone, despite the protest from Steve and Bucky. 

And of course, what did he expect? Their comments were near all the same each time, describing how Howard would have done this better and oh how they missed him because he was such a good person. Tony tried to not give a rat’s ass about what senile, old, middle-aged white men thought about his inventions but when they compared him next to his father, that’s when the dam broke. In the end, even though Tony tried his hardest to keep an even face and smile when it was appropriate, he’d had enough. Silent tears were pooling in his eyes, trying not to spill over. The men seemingly paid no attention to him as they laughed and chattered on about Howard, but it was the two people he treasured the most that noticed his growing unease. 

“Sorry folks, can I steal our boy genius for one second, very urgent Avengers business, need to go now.” Steve rudely pushed through the circle of men surrounding Tony and steered him away, smiling back to all the faces painted in disbelief at the rude getaway.

“Bucky’s waiting by the limo with Happy,” Steve said lowly in Tony’s ear as he leaned down, leading him to the exit and carefully dodging all the conversations that were thrown his way. True to his word, Buck was already seated inside the limo when they arrived and gently pulled tony inside and sat him on his lap as the tears that were threatening to spill over finally overflowed, shushing and rocking him through the back aching sobs that ripping their way through the man. 

As soon as they’d arrived at the tower, Tony practically ran out of the car and straight down to his workshop, throwing out the generic excuse whenever he wanted to get away, leaving two bewildered supersoldiers in the car.

Now, it had been at least thirty hours before the workshop had been on lockdown, at least thirty hours that Tony had been wallowing in his self-built pit of self-loathing. He’d wanted to climb out of this metaphorical hole and also his workshop to apologize to his super boyfriends and get the comforting relief he’d been craving but at the same time, the irrational part of his brain kept telling him that Steve and Bucky were going to finally leave them 

But of course, Steve and Bucky were the two mist understanding and loving people he had ever met and they would not ever leave Tony unless he had forced them out. Like now. Tony sighed and put the cup of scorching hot coffee back on the bench. He knew that he’d have to face this soon or later and Tony was done in sitting around and feeling sorry for himself. 

Tony didn’t expect it to be dark when he walked out of the elevator, but checking the time, it was already three at night. With any luck, Steve and Bucky would be dead asleep in their bedroom, but being the soldiers of countless wars and fighting evil almost every week, one can’t expect them to have a regular sleep schedule. So, of course, Bucky was propped up on the couch with mounds of blankets and pillows surrounding himself, The Office playing on the big screen TV. Noticing the resident genius coming towards him from the telltale pitter-patter of small feet on the carpet, Bucky turned around, opening his arms as an invitation. 

Bucky could see the stress leaking out of Tony’s face and body as he let out a long-held breath and almost fell into Bucky’s arms. Snuggling his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, and pushing his frozen feet under Bucky’s sweat pants-clad thighs, seeking warmth.

Throwing a heavy blanket over them, Bucky began petting Tony, curling his hands in the genius’ messy curls and massaging the tired scalp. Tony moaned in delight, aching up like a cat towards Bucky’s hands, trying to get more skin to skin contact that he craved. Bucky chuckled and slid a large, warm palm under Tony’s shirt and soothed his hands down the expanse of smooth skin. Tony’s body felt like it was made out of liquid, his limbs melting into Bucky’s hard body that was offering warmth and comfort. 

Tony was so relieved that his super soldiers were not angry or disappointed at him. As Bucky petted him, Tony realized how tired he was. His mind finally went quiet and stopped screaming at him in frustration and all the tension leaked out of his once tense muscles, especially with the way Bucky was massaging his back. 

“Comfortable, sweetheart?” Bucky inquired, whispering in his ear.

“Mmmmm”, Tony wouldn’t actually be bothered to form words. 

“Go to sleep, doll, I’ll be right here when you wake up”.

Tony had already drifted off, comforted by his very own supersoldier/furnace and the background noises from the TV.

← → 

They were found piled on top of each other in the morning when Steve woke up to an empty bed and cold sheets, ready for his morning run with Sam. Assuming that Bucky went to the gym early and Tony was still holed up in his lab from the freak out last, Steve considered canceling with Sam and attempting to break the door to Tony’s lab, again. 

Pulling a t-shirt over his head (skin- tight, of course), Steve stepped softly into the carpeted living room, not expecting to find his two favorite people huddled on the gigantic couch, the Netflix screen saver illuminating the room and the thick curtain covering the windows to block out the sunlight that should otherwise be streaming in.

Shaking his head and chuckling slightly, Steve walked over to the pair, watching the even rise of Tony’s chest and the light freckles dotted on the bridge of Bucky’s nose. Soft, auburn eyes blinked open, their gaze watching Steve. Without saying anything, Steve understood that Bucky would look after himself and Tony. Steve cracked a small smile and with a lingering gaze at the sleeping couple, walked to the door to go for the habitual daily run with Sam. 

← → 

Tony knew that his supersoldiers weren’t mad at him but that didn't mean there wasn’t a punishment that they had already planned. The smell of fresh coffee and blueberry pancakes lured Tony to wander from the living room to the kitchen, where Bucky was bare-chested with sweatpants hanging low on his hips. 

“Hey, doll. Did you have a good sleep?” Bucky drawled looking at Tony’s sleep-mussed hair and rumpled dress shirt from last night. 

“Mhmm yeah”.

Already prepared, Bucky slid a burning cup of coffee across the counter, towards where Tony was sitting. Nodding his head in thanks, Tony took a sip and sighed as the liquid settled in his stomach, warming him up from the inside out. 

“I was just thinking about last night”, Bucky said in that husky, dominant voice, and Tony’s throat decided that it would be fun to close on itself, making him choke midway on his second sip of coffee. 

“Stevie and I decided that you need a reminder of who you belong to, make sure you don’t forget again. How does a spanking with Stevie’s belt sound? Or would you prefer we edge that pretty prick until it’s straining and turns a nice and that pretty purple shade? Or did you want to be a greedy boy and cum until you’re screaming yourself hoarse?” 

Tony’s mouth dried up, gawking at Bucky like he didn’t think about this already. Didn’t almost look forward to the delicious punishments they always doled on him. 

Bucky smirked, low and dangerous, thick sexual tension simmered in the air between them. Tony felt trapped under Bucky’s smirk like he was going to pounce on Tony anytime, pin him to the expensive marble counter and have he wicked ways with him. Not that Tony was complaining, not in the slightest. 

Steve, of course, had to come back from his run at that exact moment, swinging the front door open noisily, toeing his runners off in front of the door and waltzing to the kitchen like there was no care in the world. Steve paused in the doorway, a dirty smirk already spread on his face. That bastard knew exactly what was going on. 

“So have we decided what the punishment should be to toys that disobey?” Steve asked, sauntering over behind Tony’s chair, a dangerous smile on his face, revealing how truly filthy Captain America really was. 

The electric shock of hot, angry arousal shot through Tony’s body, his cock tenting and leaking precum through the thin material of his boxers, eyes glazing over with overwhelming sensations as Steve and Bucky stared at him hungrily. 

“Look at him, he wants this so badly, the little slut,” Bucky snickers, “Look at how he’s just gagging for it.” 

“Yes, yes, yes, please”, Tony mewls, hips thrusting up in small, aborted movements, trying to get friction he knew he wasn’t going to get for at least a little while. 

← → 

It wasn’t until their legs were tangled up beneath the sheets, chests flushed with the post-orgasmic bliss, murmuring endearments of love to each other Tony had realized they weren’t angry at him in the first place, just worried for him. Feeling love bloom open in his chest, spilling ver his body, tony turned up to look at Bucky and Steve, thanking them silently for the love, support and the everythingness they give to him. 

Everything will be fine, Tony though as he snuggled deeper into the covers, heated by his two supersoldier boyfriends.


End file.
